Memorias de los Arcángeles
by X-Static Jorge
Summary: Cuatro historias entrelazadas entre si , pasado , futuro y presente que nos hará reflexionar sobre los aspectos mas importantes de la vida , como el amor , el sufrimiento , el éxito , el valor y demás. Así se podría describir Memorias de los Arcángeles.


Memorias de los

Arcángeles 

Nota del autor (N. A.): este fan fiction de One Piece, esta compuesto por 4 historias. Estas cuatro historias están relacionadas entre si, pero se sitúan en distintas líneas temporales. Para entender la historia al 100 debéis de seguir las diferentes historias individualmente, pero relacionando aspectos conjuntamente. Estas historias se irán presentando poco a poco,

N.A. 2: en este relato se incluyen partes de letras de canciones, citas filosóficas, etc…. Relacionados con la historia…

N.A. 3: esta historia basa su estructura de 4 historias en la película Babel, que recomiendo.

N.A. 4: las diferentes historias se dividirán por líneas de símbolos

N.A 5: cada capítulo esta formado por 2 historias



Capítulo 1 : Dolor y placer



"Life is a mystery ,

everyone must stand alone ,

I hear you call my name

And it feels like ... home"

Madonna : "Like a prayer"

Ya sentía dolor ... Dolor en sus rodillas...Ya lo sentía… Pero que era aquel dolor comparado con el de ella???? Nada… eso era…nada. "Mariposas negras rodeaban su cuerpo , y batían sus alas , y de ellas caía el veneno , ….. , veneno negro , …. , veneno negro que se convertía en serpiente de la tentación , que enseñaba su manzana , …. , manzana negra , …. , manzana negra que te enviaba al mejor paraíso de todos , ….. , el paraíso negro , …. , la muerte…."

Las alucinaciones de Zoro llegaban día si, día también. La falta de descanso junto con los olores y vapores de los medicamentos hacían que el espadachín delirara constantemente. Pero el resistía… Resistiría hasta el fin, hasta la bajada al infierno, hasta el juicio final, hasta la salvación divina, hasta ver la última luz, hasta la eternidad y el infinito….

Nico Robin había empeorado en las últimas dos semanas. Su enfermedad, aun por descubrir, la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, como la hiena devora lentamente al antílope y el demonio a las almas…. Zoro se mantuvo desde el primer día pegado a su cama , mandándole toda su energía , a la vez que su cuerpo , en especial sus rodillas pedían un descanso … Pero el luchaba desde que el sol se ponía en el horizonte hasta que se volvía a poner ….Por el destino , por todo lo que les quedaba por vivir , por sus compañeros , por amor , por él ….. Por ella….

-Zoro-Nami apareció en el umbral de la puerta con aspecto algo cansado-la comida esta lista, es mejor que vengas a comer, tienes mal aspecto-su mirada también estaba triste...

-¿¿Y quien va a cuidar de ella??-pregunto algo alterado

-Yo,…, ya he comido, además, necesitas un buen descanso…-le miro de arriba abajo

Se levantó en señal de aprobación , pero por muy lejos que se fuera , sus rodillas , su energía , su alma , su todo , … , nada se iría de allí….

Las últimas 30 comidas habían sido silenciosas, con aire cargado de tristeza y con falta general de apetito… Hasta Luffy parecía preocupado por Robin…"A fin de cuentas, son nakama y capitán…." Pensó Zoro.

-¿¿Hay noticias de Chopper??-pregunto Zoro como siempre hacía

-Nada-contesto Sanji

-Joder, mierda¡¡¡ Robin cada día esta peor , no se lo que puede pasar…-dijo malhumorado.

-Deberías de tranquilizarte, Zoro-le aconsejo Sanji

-¿¿¡¡¿¿¡¡Pero como coño quieres que me tranquilice??!!??!!??!! ¿¿¿No os dais cuenta que cada dia que pasa es como si una flecha se le clavase mas y mas profunda???

-Lo sabemos pero….-contesto Ussop , completamente asustado

Zoro se puso en pie, haciendo temblar bruscamente la mesa.

-¿¿¿Pero que???-gritó Zoro-¿¿Qué me vais a decir??

-Que te tranquilices de una maldita vez-le corto Sanji-No te das cuenta que tu inseguridad, tus nervios, tus gritos-recalcó-no van a ser la medicina que curen a Nico¡¡¡

Zoro se quedó un momento mirando fijamente al cocinero, como si le hubiese dado un bofetón, luego, reaccionó, y se sentó…

No hubo más palabras en toda la comida. Media hora después de comer, retomo lo que debía de estar haciendo hace rato: estar al lado de quien mas le importaba: de Nico Robin…

Al entrar en la habitación, observo que Nami estaba hablando con Nico , la cual le costaba decir las palabras y que al acabar cada frase su cara relejaba dolor …

-Nico , no deberías hacer esfuerzos…-se preocupó Zoro

-Tranquilo….Zo… (Tose)…Zoro , me viene bien hablar de cosas de chicas…-y soltó una risa fría y amarga…

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy…-dijo Nami , un poco cortada…

Al salir, cerró la puerta y Zoro retomo su habitual posición: de rodillas pegado al borde de su cama.

-¿¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy??

-…no voy a mentir…cada día estoy peor...Por eso te tengo que decir…cgcgcgcgc(tose y escupe algo se sangre)

-Deberías de descansar-se alarmó Zoro

-No-dijo con tono "algo" autoritario-debo decirte una cosa, muy importante.



Kokoyashi se alejaba cada vez mas de su mente . Hacía bastante tiempo que no pisaba su aldea natal, aquel pueblo que le vio crecer y reír, pero también le vio irse, irse a Arlong Park… De ese hecho hacía ya bastante, y su ritmo de vida estaba acostumbrado al ritmo de vida de Arlong PArk….

En su estudio, Nami se pasaba prácticamente todo el día, y no porque estuviera todo el día trabajando, no… sino porque el miedo de ver la cara de aquellos sucios tritones, y sobretodo de Arlong , le impedían salir a exterior .

Su rutina era simple: se despertaba alrededor de las 6 o 7 de la mañana, desayunaba lo poco que le daban los tritones (que solía ser pan rancio con un vaso mugriento de leche…. "a todo se acostumbra una…T-T"…pensaba), luego se "aseaba" lo que podía en el "baño" que estaba en su estudio, después se ponía manos a la obra: dibujaba mapa aquí, allí y allá; todo tipo de mapas…. Solían ser la tres cuando "comía" aquella "comida", por así llamarle…. Por la tarde, a las veces, paraba a hacer un descanso y escribía en su diario secreto, que le ocultaba a Arlong y a sus sirvientes. YA por la noche, se dormía y casi nunca soñaba….

Esto fue lo que escribió este día, aquella niña de 8 años:

"Querida Kibō (esperanza) :

Hoy, día número 89, no ha sido un mal día. Al despertarme me encontré con un vaso de leche lleno mas de la mitad, y un tres rebanadas de pan, pero solo una estaba completamente cubierta de moho, las demás tenían un poco.

Además, Arlong hoy no me ha regañado mucho ni me ha descubierto nada escondido en la habitación. Y eso no es lo mejor, hoy me ha parecido ver a Nojiko por ahí, muy lejos, pero estoy segura de que era ella… Me pregunto que tal le ira la vida… ¿¿Seguirá cultivando las mandarinas de Bellamere-san??? Me gustaría comerme una… ¿¿¿Una, pero que te digo Kibō, miles de mandarinas me comería ahora¡¡¡¡ . Me siento bastante a gusto escribiéndote, espero que aun siga en firme nuestra promesa, ehhh???

. Ya te escribiré. Creo que en este día he sido bastante afortunada. "

Nami

Y con mucho place en su cuerpo y alma, Nami cerró su diario…

: Con lo de día 89, Nami se refiere a que hace 89 días que entró en Arlong Park , los cuenta con su cabeza

"Grande es la fuerza de la inocencia,

Cuando no bastan a oprimirla las máquinas del poder."

Padre Isla





Capítulo 2: Las sorpresas que más sorprenden



El olor a comida era normal allí . Más que normal: eterno. El movimiento en aquella cocina era constante y su concentración, máxima. Sanji exigía a sus cocineros que buscaran en sus platos el arte de la vida, que supieran expresar sentimientos a través de su comida…. Que llevaran el arte de cocinar a otros límites… "Mas y mas lejos" siempre les decía.

Sanji había seleccionado a los cocineros personalmente y contrataba a aquellos en los que veía algo especial, no en aquellos que tenia una experiencia abrumadora ni en aquellos que preparaban las delicias mas rebuscadas. En concreto, Sanji buscaba a aquellos que tenían la cantidad adecuada de cada uno de los cinco elementos fundamentales: Metal, Agua, Madera, Fuego y Tierra. Un poco de cada era la combinación ideal, ya que los que tenían demasiada cantidad de uno, eran torpes, sin control del tiempo, inseguros, inútiles, etc…."En las comidas que preparéis tendrá que haber un determinado equilibrio, al igual que los cinco elementos en vuestro cuerpo", les recitaba a todos aquellos principiantes.

Había aprendido a ver la cantidad de los elementos a través de los ojos de cada persona ("La experiencia, que es lo que hace", decía Sanji cuando le preguntaban por ese secreto). Pero no era verdad. La verdad era que una anciana de Skypiea les regalo un libro, entre muchos otros, en el cual explicaba como había que hacer para saber las cantidades de cada elemento: bastaba con mirar a los ojos a una persona (con una técnica que el libro explicaba), concentrarse (de una forma determinada) y de ahí salía el resultado. El libro era pequeño, pero él, un día, por casualidad, se fijó y se lo leyó. Y así lo consiguió.

A menudo, Sanji recordaba con ternura todas aquellas aventuras que había vivido con los Mugiwara…. Ese día recordaba las Pruebas del Davy Back Fight…

-Sanji-sama (Sanji obligaba a sus cocineros que le llamasen por sama)

-Si-dijo un poco sobresaltado

-Tenemos un pequeño problema…

-Bah , si es pequeño arreglároslas vosotros…-replicó

-Es que…

-Es que que???-le espetó al pobre cocinero

-Es que es una reclamación…

-Una reclamación???¡¡¡???¡¡¡??¡¡ Quién a sido el burro que se la ha merecido???

Sanji se empezaba a estresar/enfurecer

-Pues ha sido…

-Quién??????

-Usted, es para usted la reclamación.

Cof , cof , cof ….

…



Una tempestad amenazaba con "acercarse" al Going Ferry . Nami rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que su predicción fuese errónea…

Llevaban ya varios días sin pisar tierra y las provisiones se estaban acabando… pero no sólo eso, las medicinas de Chopper eran ya escasas, y los Mugiwara esperaban con ansia su llegada.

-Debo decirte una cosa, muy importante

-¿¿Lo qué??-preguntó Zoro

-Pues que me gustaría que fuese en Ohara

-¿¿Qué fuese lo que?? Ohara fue destruida por la Búster Call , si mal no recuerdo…

-Pero aun queda restos,…., queda la isla,…

-¿¿Pero que quieres que pasa en Ohara?? ¿¿Qué quieres se sea allí??

-Mi funeral

En la cubierta del Going Merry :

-Todo va mal-dijo Nami con aire melancólico

-Nami…deberías de pensar que esto es una mala racha-le aconsejó Sanji

-No lo creo: el Log Pose no se queda fijo en ninguna dirección, ya van faltando comida y lo peor, Nico cada día está peor…. No se cual será nuestro destino

-Nuestro destino será cumplir nuestros sueños, todos juntos, uno al lado del otro

-No Sanji , cada día veo mas y mas borroso esos sueños de los que hablas …. ¿¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que los realizaremos??

Sanji dio una calada a sus cigarrillos, echo el humo al aire y miro al cielo:

-Porque lo prometimos, y una promesa de nakamas es lo mas importante que hay.

Nami se le quedo mirando como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad, pero la verdad, penso ella, es que había dicho algo muy profundo y conmovedor….

-Imagino que siempre, hasta cundo la últimas luz se apague, siempre podré ver, a lo lejos, la luz de la esperanza, que ni la mayor oscuridad puede apagar…

"Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas

y cumplimos según nuestros temores"

La Rochefoucauld

-Nami¡¡¡¡

-¿¿Qué quieres Ussop??-preguntó Nami

-Veo una isla

-¿¿Si??? Por fin…

Nami recuperaba su sonrisa.

-Así podremos comprar todo cuanto necesitemos….

-Que bien, ¿¿No Nami-swan??

-Si, Sanji , estoy algo mas animada…..gracias por lo de antes…

-Nunca podré evitar salvar una dama en peligro…. Entonces, ahora , tu y yo…

-NI LO SUEÑES-le corto Nami , severamente

-¿¿Pero por que Nami-swan??¿¿Acaso no es posible nuestro amor??

Nami , pasando de él , se fue a su camarote , ya que le apetecía hacer unos cuantos mapas de sus ultimas rutas…




End file.
